Daddy Pig
United Kingdom|affilation = * Pig family ** Peppa Pig ** George Pig ** Mummy Pig ** Grandpa Pig ** Granny Pig ** Uncle Pig ** Auntie Pig ** Chloe Pig ** Alexander Pig|born = 17th June, 1974 (age 44) United Kingdom|occupation = Architect|years_active = 1992-present|parents = Andrew "Grandpa" Pig and Lily "Granny" Pig|spouse(s) = Sarah "Mummy" Pig (m. 1998)|children = Peppa Pig George Pig|sibling(s) = Gregory "Uncle" Pig|other_relatives = * Katie "Auntie" Pig (sister-in-law) * Chloe Pig (niece) * Alexander Pig (nephew)}}Daddy Pig '''(birth name '''Geoffrey Pig) (born 17 June 1974) is a character in Peppa Pig. He is silly, funny, clumsy, crazed, goofy, hyperactive and fun-loving. Biography Daddy Pig ''' is the father of Peppa Pig and George Pig, husband of Mummy Pig, and the son-in-law of Granny and Grandpa Pig. He has an older brother named Uncle Pig, who everyone claims he is exactly alike - minus the glasses. And he his the brother-in-law of Auntie Pig and assumedly Auntie Dottie the uncle of Chloe Pig and Alexander Pig. Personality '''Daddy Pig loves to play and have fun with his family and friends, but can sometimes be quite lazy or forgetful. He shows some smarts now and then, and seems to be an engineer or architect, since he is usually shown with blueprints and even designed a house for a family. He is mostly known for his clumsy behaviour though, or his big and round tummy, something he isn't very proud about and refuses to admit. Due to this he is usually on the receiving end of most of the comedy and teasings in the series, and while it hurts his feelings, he tries to take it with good nature. He is also stubborn, as he dismisses others' warnings. Sometimes Daddy Pig shows a childish side, and he dislikes being compared to his older brother. Like the rest of the family, he also loves jumping in muddy puddles. Despite this, he is actually pretty clever, such as understanding the complexity behind how mirrors really work. He can be humble and a bit reserved sometimes, but other times he has no problems boasting. Unlike Mummy Pig's parents, Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig, Daddy Pig's parents have been never shown or heard of in the series. Appearance Daddy Pig is a big, pale pink pig with pp-orange facial hair, dark pink lips, pink cheeks, and a curly pig tail. He wears a teal outfit, a pair of black glasses, and black shoes. Other Outfits *A green and blue winter outfit. *Green boots to jump in stupid muddy puddles *His outfit that he uses at the championship of jumping in muddy puddles. Quotes "Foo!" "Water, Water!" "My tummy is not ''mumm''y pig!" "I am the 0- expert of the H-" "And I will practice running...morrowy!" "I will practice eating today!" "Oink!" "'''WHAT!?'"'' "Ho ho, alright!" '' ''"I'm rather an expert at these things!" "I know! 1-2-3!" "I like watching George when he's asleep" Appearances Not Very Well Trivia *Daddy Pig claims to be a DIET expert. *He is a champion Puddle Jumper and holds the World Record. *He loves Chocolate Cake and very hot milk, like George. *Daddy Pig's Japanese voice actress, Osamu Sakuta, also voiced Grandpa Pig in the Japanese Dub. Gallery Peppa’s Christmas 4.jpg Peppa’s Christmas 3.jpg Thepigsds udd.jpg DaddyBig.gif Daddypig.png|link=Daddy Pig FlyingAKitemud.png FlyingAKiteholdingon.png MuddyPuddlesPeppaGeorgeMuddy.png Mr Dinosaur is Lost 19.png Mr Dinosaur is Lost 16.png Mr Dinosaur is Lost 13.png Mr Dinosaur is Lost 12.png Mr Dinosaur is Lost 11.png Mr Dinosaur is Lost 6.png Mr Dinosaur is Lost 4.png Mr Dinosaur is Lost 1.png ThePlaygroup.png|link=The Playgroup Skærmbillede 2014-06-30 kl. 09.48.49.png daddy pig.jpg Daddy Pig without glasses.jpg|Daddy Pig without glasses. Daddy Pig glasses off.jpg|Daddy Pig with his glasses off. Category:1974 births Category:Characters Category:Peppa Pig characters Category:Pigs Category:Sons Category:Children Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Uncles Category:Pig family Category:Male characters Category:United Kingdom